My Little Piece of Heaven
by WiccanMerWolf
Summary: The Father decides Monica has worked hard and deserves to have her greatest desire...A baby. This story shows Monica raising her child throughout the years. It's also written in screenplay format.


[Monica:] Don't kick Mommy so hard...You'll break a rib...(She laughs and rubs her stomach)...Mommy loves you...(She smiles and sighs)

[Tess:] Hey there Mama!

[Monica:] Hi Tess!

[Tess:] Wow! You're really starting to show...(She looks at Monica's pregnant stomach)

[Monica:] I know! I love being pregnant! And I can't wait to meet her! Oh! Did I tell you? I went to the doctor and I found out what I'm having!

[Tess:] A girl?

[Monica:] How'd you know?

[Tess:] Because you said you cant wait to meet "Her"...But I'm happy for you!...

[Monica:] I love this baby so much!...I'm so excited!

[Tess:] I can see that!

[Monica:] And very hungry!...I kinda want chicken...(SHe spots a KFC)

[Tess:] Well then...Let's get you some chicken...

2 Months Later...

[Monica:] Uhhh! I'm crying again! (She wipes her eyes) Why am I crying again?

[Tess:] It's just your hormones...

[Monica:] I wish my hormones would go away!

[Tess:] Spoken like a true mother!...(She laughs)...So how's the nursery coming?

[Monica:] Good...Andrew's doing most of the painting since I can't be around the fumes...It's not good for the baby...(She rubs her stomach)...Mommy loves you...(She smiles and laughs)

[Tess:] See...You're cheered up...

[Monica:] That's what my baby does...She always cheers me up...

[Tess:] You are a very lucky angel...Not many angels get the priveledge of having a child of their own...And even fewer get the priveledge to actually be pregnant with the child...

[Monica:] I know...I love my baby...(She smiles and rubs her belly)...Ouch! Don't kick mommy so hard...(She rubs her stomach)

[Tess:] She sure does like kicking...

[Monica:] I know...I swear she's going to break a rib...(She laughs and rubs her stomach)...

[Tess:] How much longer?

[Monica:] Not long...About two or three months...

1 Month Later...

[Monica:] Ahhhhh! (She grunts and pushes)...Ahhhhhhhh! (The baby cries and the nurses rush)...Let me see my baby...

[Nurse:] Ma'am there's been a slight complication...Did you OB tell you anything about a deformitity?...

[Monica:] Deformity? Please? Let me see my baby...(A nurse brings her the baby) She's beautiful...Hi!...(She wipes her eyes) Hi baby...I'm your Mommy...(She kisses the baby's forehead)...You're beautiful...

[Nurse:] Ma'am we're going to have to run some tests on her...You can come down in a few minutes and get her...Oh...Umm...What's her name?

[Monica:] Alexandria Welleye...(The nurse takes the baby) Where are you taking her?

[Nurse:] We have to run some tests...Figure out what is wrong with her...Than you can take her...(She carries the baby out)

5 Minutes Later...

[Monica:] (She staggers and leans up against the wall)...I need to see my daughter...I need to make sure she's okay...I...

[Nurse:] Okay...We're almost there?...(They walk to the end of the hall and turn)...We're here...

[Monica:] (She looks in the window)...That's my little angel...(She wipes her eyes)...

[Nurse:] Come on...We'll get you in your room and then you can hold your daughter...(Monica gets set up in her room and the doctor comes in)

[Monica:] What's wrong with my baby? Why can't I be with her?

[Doctor:] Your baby has a rare genetic disorder called Townes Brocks Syndrome...She has extra thumbs and she'll probably be a little slow...She'll also have a lot of health problems...

[Monica:] Then I'll do my best to take care of her...But I want to see her now...(The nurse brings the baby in)

[Nurse:] See...There's your Mommy...Here you go...

[Monica:] Hi! Hi baby! (She takes her newborn from the nurse) Hi! You look so...Eager...Ready to learn...Everything is so new to you huh?...(She smiles at her daughter)...You are so beautiful...(She kisses her baby's head)

[Sam:] Hi Monica...So this the kid?

[Monica:] You make it soound like a bad thing...

[Sam:] Well...It has put your career on hold.

[Monica:] I dont care...She's still my daughter...Being a good mother is my number one priority...I'll always be an angel but...I have a daughter to look after now...

[Sam:] Why does she have that dopey confused look?...

[Monica:] She's confused because she's been inside my stomach for nine moths! And for the past twenty minutes she's had people swarming around her! Of course she's confused!

[Sam:] I know! (He sighs) Monica, it's time to let me take her.

[Monica:] What?!...(She pulls her baby close to her)

[Sam:] Dont worry! I'll make sure she is put with a good family who will love her and take care of her.

[Monica:] No! I'm not giving up my baby! (Tess walks in) Tess!

[Tess:] Monica! How's it going, Mama?

[Monica:] Please?! Help me Tess! Tell him! I am not giving up my child! And no one can make me! She is my daughter! I'm not giving her up and I have no reason to give her up!

[Sam:] Monica, it's the best thing for her!

[Monica:] No! How is it the best thing?! I am perfectly capable of raising her myself! I'm her mother!

[Sam:] Monica, you have to give her up! The sooner you do it the sooner you'll be able to work again! And the less attatched you'll be...

[Monica:] Tess...Please! Tell me you're on my side?

[Sam:] Help me out, Tess!

[Tess:] Angels have free will too. And she doesnt have to give up her baby. She can raise a child and still be an angel! Why else would God have told her to go out and get artificially enseminated. She can raise a baby!

[Sam:] How?

[Monica:] By loving this child! By doing my best at raising her! By being a good mother! And by doing God's will! I don't believe it is God's will to make me suffer by giving me a child and then taking her away!

[Sam:] Well I tried! (He leaves)

[Monica:] It's okay baby! (She holds her baby to her) Mommy's not going to let anything happen to you. You're not going anywhere...(She kisses her forehead)

[Tess:] You would have really given up being an angel for her?

[Monica:] Yes...I love this baby so much...She's my whole world...

[Tess:] Yep! You are going to be a great mother!...So what's her name?

[Monica:] Alexandria Danielle...You know I don't understand is that God had me do artifiacial ensimination and yet Sam was trying to take my baby...

[Tess:] I don't think Sam understood...And I think The Father was testing you on how dedicated you are to your daughter

[Monica:] Oh well...It doesn't matter...As long as I have my baby...

[Tess:] So...You're gonna need a house arent you?

[Monica:] I already have a house...I bought when I found out I was having a wee girl...(She smiles at her baby)...Hi!...(She laughs)

[Tess:] And a car...

[Monica:] Bought one of those too...An adorable little van...I want to be your typical soccer mom...

[Tess:] What if she don't like soccer?

[Monica:] Then I'll be whatever she does..

[Tess:] Can I hold her?

[Monica:] Sure...But be careful...(She hands her to Tess)

[Tess:] Hi there! You're a pretty little one! Boy do you look like your Mama! She's got your eyes and nose and smile...Well when she gets teeth...(Monica smiles and Lexi starts fussing)

[Monica:] She's my girl...(She takes her back from Tess)...Shhhh! Dont cry! Mommy's here...Shhhh!...It's okay little one...Mommy's right here...

[Tess:] I think she's hungry?

[Monica:] Are you hungry? (She feeds the baby) There...I had always imagined being a mother and it never compaired to actually being one...

[Tess:] You seem really happy...I dont think I've ever seen you this happy...

[Monica:] This is the happiest I've ever been...I love my baby...(She kisses her daughters forehead) Mommy loves you...

[Tess:] Well I'll give you some privacy...

4 Months Later...

[Tess:] Hey there!...She sure is growing fast...

[Monica:] I know...say thank you! (She smiles and picks up the baby)...Come on...Let's go see Tess?...(She walks over to Tess)

[Tess:] She looks like you...

[Monica:] She's my big girl...(She kisses the baby)...Mommy's pretty girl...(She smiles and kisses the baby's hand)...

[Tess:] Let me see her...(She takes the baby)...You look just like your Mommy...(She smiles and the baby drops her binkie)

[Monica:] Oops! (She picks it up and washes it off)...Here you go...(Lexi starts whining and reaching for Monica)

[Tess:] I think she wants her Mama...

[Monica:] Come here...(She gives Lexi her binky and sits down)...Wanna open some Christmas presents?...(She kisses the top of her baby's head) Sit down, Tess...You've got a few presents too...

[Tess:] I think I'll just work the camera...(She starts recording)

[Monica:] Pick out which one you want first...(She sets the baby down)...It's okay...(Lexi crawls over and grabs a present)...That one?...Okay (She sets down on the floor and helps Lexi unwrap it)...What is that?...A toy piano?...

[Tess:] Well how about that?...Already starting her on music?

[Monica:] She's got a gift...It's kinda cute...Even when she's got her bottle she hums...Takes a breath and continues...(She dmiles at her daughter)

[Tess:] She's gonna be a great musician...

[Monica:] She can be anything she wants...But she'll always be my baby girl...(She kisses the top of her daughters head)

[Tess:] Yes she will...

2 Years Later...

[Monica:] Lexi!...(She hangs up her coat) I'm home!

[Lexi:] Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! (She runs in and her mother picks her up)

[Monica:] Hi baby! (She kisses her cheek) Mwah! I missed you!

[Lexi:] I mitthed you too! (She hugs her mothers neck)

[Monica:] Give Mama a kiss! (Lexi gives her a kiss)

[Lexi:] Mwah! I wuv you Mommy! (She smiles)

[Monica:] I love you too. (She takes her daughter into the living room) So what did you do while Mommy was gone?

[Lexi:] Pwayed...And I drewed you a piture Mommy! (She shows her mother the picture)

[Monica:] Aww! Thank you baby! I'm gonna put it on the fridge! (She takes it and puts it on the fridge) See...Are you hungry?

[Lexi:] Yeah...Mommy you's the only one who wuvs me!

[Monica:] That's not true...Auntie Tess loves you, Uncle Andrew loves you, Uncle Raphael loves you...And most importantly God loves you...

[Lexi:] How do you know?

[Monica:] We're angels remember...

[Lexi:] Yeah!

[Monica:] I love you very much...And I thank God everyday for sending you to me...(She kisses the back of her daughters head)

2 Weeks Later...

[Monica:] Where's Lexi?

[Lexi:] Mommy! (She runs out and her mother picks her up)

[Monica:] Hi baby! (She kisses her daughters cheek) Mwah! I missed you!

[Lexi:] I missed you too!

[Maggie:] She's so cute!

[Rose:] Who's is she?

[Monica:] She's mine...Lexi, can you say hello to Maggie and Rose?...

[Lexi:] Hi...(She burries her face in her mothers hair)

[Monica:] Why are you being shy? Hmm?...(She smiles at her daughter)

[Tommy:] She's a pretty little one...

[Monica:] What do you say?

[Lexi:] Thank you...(She smiles and pulls on her mothers hair)

[Monica:] No no...Don't pull Mommy's hair...

[Tommy:] She's your daughter?

[Monica:] Yes...She's my baby...

[Lexi:] I'm not a baby, Mommy!

[Monica:] I know sweetie...

[Lexi:] Den why'd you call me dat?

[Monica:] Because...You're not exactly a baby anymore but you're still a just wee one...

[Angus:] Can I hold her?

[Monica:] Can he hold you? Hmmm?

[Lexi:] I guess...(He takes her)

[Monica:] She doesnt usually let people hold her...Not even Tess sometimes...

[Lexi:] Dat's because I dus want my Mommy!

[Monica:] Well in that case I am very flattered?

[Lexi:] Was dat mean?

[Monica:] It means...I'm very happy that you think I'm a good Mom...

[Lexi:] Oh...Was your name?

[Angus:] My name is Angus...What's your name?

[Lexi:] My name is Lexi...I'm two! (She yawns)

[Monica:] And tired...I think it's time for your nap...(She takes Lexi)

[Lexi:] But Mommy?!

[Monica:] No buts...Come on...(She takes Lexi upstairs)...Come on big girl...Into bed...(She tucks Lexi in)...Can I have a kiss?

[Lexi:] No!

[Monica:] Why not?...

[Lexi:] I don wan take a nap!

[Monica:] Take a nap for half an hour...And then you can have your lunch and we can meet all the rest of the people...

[Lexi:] Promise?

[Monica:] Promise...Now can I have a kiss?

[Lexi:] Okay...(She gives her mother a kiss) I love you Mommy!

[Monica:] I love you too...

30 Minutes Later...

[Monica:] Come on...(She picks up her daughter and carries her downstairs)...Did you have a nice nap?

[Lexi:] Yeah...(She hugs her mothers neck)

[Monica:] Come on...You hungry?

[Lexi:] Yeah...

[Monica:] Okay...Let's get you a snack...(She sets Lexi down)... Okay...We've got fish crackers or animal crackers?

[Lexi:] Fishy fishy down the water below fishy fishy fishy don bite my toe!

[Monica:] Fish it is...(She pours her a bowl) There you go...Okay want Mommy to help you down?

[Lexi:] Yes pweaze! (She helps her daughter down and takes her into the community room) Mommy will you stay wifs me?

[Monica:] Of course I will baby...(She sits down and holds Lexi on her lap)...Here's your crackers...(She gives one to her daughter and smiles)

[Lexi:] Mommy?

[Monica:] Yeah sweetie?

[Lexi:] How does the fishies get not allergic?

[Monica:] You mean so you dont have an allergy to the fish?

[Lexi:] Yeah!

[Monica:] I'll tell you a secret...They're not real fish...They're crackers...(She kisses her cheek)

[Lexi:] Ew! Mommy slobbers!

[Monica:] Mommy slobers?...I think not...(She starts tickling her making her giggle)...

[Lexi:] Haha! Mommy! Hahaha! I give!

[Monica:] Silly girl...(She smiles at her daughter)...Mommy loves you very much...

[Lexi:] I luvs you too Mommy! (She hugs her mother) I's jus kiddin about da kiss Mommy!

[Monica:] I know...(She kisses her cheek) You want another cracker?

[Lexi:] Yeah! (Monica feeds her another cracker) You need some too Mommy! (She feeds one to her mother)

[Monica:] Thank you...(She smiles at her daughter)

[Lexi:] Ooh wellcomed! (She runs off)

[Monica:] Lexi! Come back here! (She runs and picks her up) Oh no you don't! You're not running away from me! (She turns her upside down and then rightside up) Silly girl!

[Lexi:] Fishy! Fishy! I want my fishies!

[Monica:] Okay! (She takes her back and feeds her the fish)...Good girl!

[Lexi:] They's all gone!

[Monica:] They're in your tummy now silly!...Give Mommy a hug...(LExi hugs her)...Thank you baby!

[Lexi:] Welcomed Mommy!...(She kisses her cheek) Mwah! I love you Mommy!

[Monica:] I love you too baby!...

1 Year Later...

[Lexi:] Mom! Look what I just found! It's me back when I was like four...You took me to that little Thrift store...Remember?

[Monica:] Let me see that...(She looks at the picture)

[Lexi:] Is that dad in the background?

[Monica:] Yeah...That's the night we met...(She smiles and laughs)...Where's your sister?

[Lexi:] Playing baseball with bub...(She smiles)

[Monica:] Well...Why don't you go play with them and your dad and I will work on the yard...

[Lexi:] No...Mom...You don't have to just relax...

[Monica:] I want to...(Lexi sighs in defeat and Monica returns to reality)...I always wanted Lexi to have siblings...And a dad...

[Satan:] no angel can have a husband...(THe vision continues)

[Monica:] Sometimes I feel bad because she's the oldest...SHe has to watch after the kids and stuff...

[Mike:] Yeah...But she loves her siblings...

[Monica:] I know...I love that she gets to to have siblings...(She returns back to reality)...I've always wanted her to have siblings...

[Satan:] You can't do that...

2 Hours Later...

[Monica:] Where's Lexi?

[Lexi:] Mommy!

[Monica:] Baby! (She smiles and picks up her daughter)...Mommy missed you...

[Lexi:] I missed you too...

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

2 Years Later...

[Monica:] Give Mommy a kiss...(She gives her four year old a kiss)

[Lexi:] Mommy? Why do you love me?

[Monica:] Because you're daughter...(She picks her up and sits her on her lap)

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Lexi:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]

[Monica:]

[Tess:]


End file.
